


【Crowley/Freddie】My Fairy King

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 对于弗莱迪·墨丘利来说，克鲁利一半是玛丽·奥斯汀*，一半是保罗·普伦特*。
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Freddie Mercury, Crowley (Good Omens)/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	【Crowley/Freddie】My Fairy King

**Author's Note:**

> 克鲁利在里面的形象我脑的是《新天师斗僵尸》里的那种。不过随便大家带入啥啦。

“所以你们是想为一瓶发胶打到明天早上吗，男孩儿们？”弗莱迪正在镜子前检查着自己的裤腿是否抻得足够直，“我当然不介意，但我不怎么确定我们的巡演经理会让我们舒舒服服地在这里坐着。”

“那你问问他会不会他妈的想要一个瞎了的吉他手？！”布莱恩咆哮着，正在往脸上敷一块浸湿的毛巾，“罗杰那个傻逼往我脸上喷了整整一瓶发胶！”

“滚你妈的，布莱恩，”罗杰毫不客气地回敬道，“你个没种的（pussy），我就按了一下。”

布莱恩的拳头落到罗杰的鼻梁上的时候约翰叹了口气，冷静地擦拭着自己的低音贝斯；弗莱迪还在哼一曲小调——在未来的某天或许会被扩写成另一首打榜金曲，但它现在还只是为了解闷随便哼的不知道什么玩意儿；乐队经理进来探了个头然后迅速地被一瓶飞翔的发胶吓得缩了回去；总之没有人管打得难解难分的吉他手和鼓手，如果他们想给对方的脸上添点除了粉底和眼影以外的色彩那就随他们去吧，乐队的另外两位成员不约而同地想道。

“嘿，皇后们，”一位敢于搅局的勇士及时出现了，乐队经理长吁一口气，“别搞你们的垂死天鹅戏码了，纳兹*的狗屎玩意儿已经唱了快半个小时了，那精神错乱的破烂我还要听到什么时候？”

弗莱迪回过头去看那个暴脾气的工作人员，他在室内也带着墨镜，红色的头发好像一把火焰那样在黑暗的走廊上燃烧。布莱恩看起来有点尴尬（眼角还是通红的），在整理自己皱巴巴的衬衫，罗杰维持着一如既往的轻蔑的神色放开了吉他手的领子。弗莱迪漫步到门口。

“很快，我亲爱的，”他轻轻地拍了拍克鲁利的胸口，“准备迎驾就是了。”

那陌生人低低地哼笑了一声，弗莱迪觉得自己刚整理好的裤子变得过紧了。

————

弗莱迪走在通向舞台的过道时变得很紧张，几乎想要呕吐的那种，但他就像往常一样强装着镇定，尽力克制着自己想要砸碎什么东西或者干脆缩回弗雷迪保萨拉的壳里去的欲望。这种冲动总是在上台之前的半个小时内变得非常强烈，就像是一个考试前临阵脱逃的坏学生那样。布莱恩担忧地看了他一眼，认出了他的朋友由于紧张而变得轻飘飘的步伐。弗莱迪习惯性地动了动上嘴唇，懊悔地觉得他不应该喝那么多威士忌，或者应该喝得更多一点。

在穿过一段完全黑暗的通道的时候，那个红头发的家伙凑到弗莱迪的耳边跟他说话了，主唱注意到男人的言语间总夹杂着蛇一样的嗬嘶声，非常性感。“如果你待会儿不会吐出来的话，”他低声说，“我就跟你出去。”他叫他小家伙。

“那今晚是你干我还是我干你？”弗莱迪回敬道。陌生人再一次笑了。

当他们走进光亮时，男人迅速地退了回去。弗莱迪踏上台阶，奇迹般地感到那让他胃痛的感觉一扫而空了。只是他的裤子更紧了，他祈祷自己的袍子够长。

弗莱迪唱起《仙女费勒的神来之笔》时在狂欢的人群里再次看到了那个红发男人的身影。他已经脱掉了工作服，还带着那款非常新潮的墨镜，在拼命往前挤的人肉波浪里显得非常冷静，怪异地没有被身边人推来搡去。弗莱迪在冲观众俯下身的一个间隙里冲他飞吻——差点被一个狂热的女粉丝截获——最后有惊无险地落在了他的脸颊上。那男人微笑起来，摘下了自己的墨镜。那下面是一双闪亮而又潮湿的棕色大眼睛，画着完美的全包眼线。灯光从他那块挪走了，弗莱迪差点失望地叫了出来。

不过他很快就有别的事情要忙了，诸如把观众扔过来的酒瓶子打回去*一类的荒唐事。无数的酒瓶子在舞台上落下，像雨点一样炸开，好像弗莱迪现在充满激情的心一样。“来吧，樵夫先生！”他冲那个男人站的地方大声唱道，“请把坚果劈开*！”他拍拍自己的屁股，大笑起来。

————

弗莱迪在休息室等了一会儿，男人没有出现。他猜测他还有工作要做，但心里还是隐隐约约地觉得自己被放了鸽子。他心烦意乱地走出去抽烟，结果意料之外地碰到了他。

“嘿。”男人跟他打了个招呼，看起来不怎么惊讶。

“你好，亲爱的……”弗莱迪微微昂着头，看上去颇有贵族气派，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“克鲁利。有’o’的那个。”

“好的，克鲁利亲爱的，”弗莱迪拨弄着自己的长发，暗暗希望表演没有把他的妆容弄得太糟，“你在看什么呢？”他观察到克鲁利远远凝视什么的眼神。他这会儿没带墨镜，弗莱迪可以看到他妩媚的眼睛和被汗液刺激得发红的眼角。

“那辆车。“克鲁利把烟碾灭了。另外三个团员这时候也走了出来。

弗莱迪顺着看了过去，那是一辆老式的宾利车，车前杠和车头上的人像在月光下闪闪发亮，确实卓越非凡。弗莱迪看了看自己的劳斯莱斯。

克鲁利看着他有点不高兴的样子笑了出来，“我只是说车挺酷的。”

弗莱迪盯着他看了一会儿。“我明白了，宝贝儿。”他漫不经心地吻了吻恶魔的脸颊然后跨进自己的劳斯莱斯，拉着克鲁利一起。

布莱恩和罗杰对视了一眼，这可是件稀奇事。克鲁利藏在墨镜底下的蛇眼睛微笑了一下，他坐进去，迅速地被乐队主唱拉进一个急不可耐又火辣无比的深吻。恶魔顺手关上了司机座的格挡。

第二天，克鲁利在公寓楼下看到一辆崭新的宾利，钥匙在他的信箱里，而驾驶座上塞满了皇后乐队的唱片。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *玛丽 奥斯汀：弗莱迪的初恋女友，一生知己
> 
> *保罗 普伦特：很大程度上导致了弗莱迪的堕落生活，也是在和他玩乐的时期弗莱迪染上了艾滋病。
> 
> *纳兹：指乐队Nutz，曾作为皇后的开场乐队参与巡演。
> 
> *确实发生的一件事，当时歌迷太过狂热以至于音箱差点都倒了……(当然是因为克鲁利在才这么疯狂的www)
> 
> *《仙女费勒的神来之笔》的歌词，加上拍屁股立马变成了性暗示x
> 
> *故事实际上有个小bug，其实我描写的这场巡演发生在1974年，当时的皇后乐队还没有摆脱三叉戟这个吸血公司，非常穷，也就是说弗莱迪那会儿还没有他的劳斯莱斯（更不要说送给老蛇一辆宾利了）。不过梅花大战真的好可爱，超想写，所以强行修改了时间线


End file.
